


Object/Subject

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Science Fiction, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Object/Subject - Фанмикс, целью которого является передача атмосферы зараженной лаборатории. Вам может показаться, что в комплексе кто-то есть, что за вами кто-то наблюдает, помните: стены "Убежища М-2" больше не принадлежат людям.  Это не кто-то пытается влезть в вашу голову. Это сама лаборатория считает вас чужими.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 4 Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Object/Subject

  
  
[Слушать в Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2JtlZcuEr9pzYGt8ga4zUp)

**Список:**  
Mikko Tarmia - Going Down  
Mikko Tarmia - Before Brain Scan  
Порез на Собаке - Теперь Мы Снова Вдвоем  
4 Позиции Бруно - Непрерывный поток  
4 Позиции Бруно - Крадешься и попадаешься  
Bobby Krlic - Ritual in Transfigured Time  
Hildur Guðnadóttir - Corridors  
Hildur Guðnadóttir - Gallery  
Hildur Guðnadóttir - Bridge Of Death  
Mark Korven - Arrival  
New Risen Throne - Loneliness  
Inwert, Anastasia Adie - Suprematika  
Inwert - Down from Underground  
Эдуард Артемьев - Они идут долго


End file.
